Monster at El Search Party's Mansion
by Hydraix
Summary: Finally some peaceful day come to Elgang's life. But what happen when they realize there's a monster in their mansion and no one can stop that monster? Rated T for a lot of swearing!


**Hello! This is my first Elsword fic after Grand Chase. This story based on MY real experience, when my brother, little sister and me play in the storage in my grandmother's house. I was playing hide and seek and suddenly this MONSTER run on my little sister's leg and she scream like hell! Oh I can't really forgot that day! it was too damn hilarious!**

 **Okay, so that is. Sorry for the bad and poor grammar. (Can't help it. Not my main language)**

 **Class :**

 **Chung : Deadly Chaser**

 **Ara : Sakra Devanam**

 **Add : Mastermind**

 **Elsword : Lord Knight**

 **Raven : Blade Master**

 **Eve : Code:Empress**

 **Disclaimer : Elsword not mine of course!**

* * *

Chung was sitting at the couch, grab some coffee and reading a newspaper that morning, enjoying the unusual quiet, peaceful day at the El search party's mansion. No mission, no Berthe went berserk, no Karis seduce Elsword. Yep, a peaceful morning.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Being an gentlemen he is, he jumped out from his comfortable couch, grab his silver shooters and running down the hall of the mansion to the room where the sound is. He could recognize that scream from anywhere.

"What's wrong Ara?" He said throwing the door open to find the said girl standing on her bed.

"Well, I was cleaning my room because i think it's really messy and all." She started and he just nodded, looking around her room.

"I dont think your room is as messy as Elsword's. Hell, he even forgot where he put his sword."

"Uhh... A-anyways," she blush, "I was cleaning the corner over there and suddenly this huge rat jumped out in my direction! And it looks like trying to eat me and give me rabies! It really scared me!" Ara said in hurry tone and put her hands 10 inches apart. Chung confused.

"What? Wait, slow down. I dont really understand." He said.

"Big rat and trying to eat me and give me rabies." Ara said it again. Chung raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? Theres's no way that big rat exist. And rat doesn't eat people." Explain Chung as he scratch his neck.

"But I swear its going to eat me! Its teeth so big! Even bigger than Aren's horns!"

"What the hell? Uh, nevermind... It was probably just a small little mouse. Besides, they don't eat people, you know that." Said Chung as he leaned the wall.

"No Chung! This rat really big! It will give me rabies! I don't want to die from rabies! At least I want to die in Aren's hand!"

"Stop being an incest! Uhh... Whatever... There's no way that-" He said, just then he saw something run past.

* * *

Add was eating chocolate at kitchen, taking a break from his work when he heard the second scream in the mansion this morning. Sighing, he ran into the bedroom.

"What's with that all-too-girly scream Ara?" He said, growling. Add seeing Ara sit in the centre of her bed with Chung, hugging their knee. Add raised an eyebrow.

"That wasn't me." She said innocently and looking at Chung, who put both his hand to his mouth, blushing.

"N-Nevermind that! Add, there's this huge rat running in here!" Chung shout and put his hands 10 inches apart. Add confused.

"The hell? There's no fuckin' way that creature exist. Are you two idiot?"

"It's true!" Ara said. "It's going to eat me and give us rabies!"

Add raised his eyebrow. "First rule: rats don't eat people."

"It really does! It has rabies or something!"

"You must be kidding right?" Add grinned and went to the spot where Ara and Chung pointed. He lifting up some Ara's clothes on the floor.

"HOLY FUCK!"

* * *

Elsword was watching anime on the living room when he heard a lot of swearing and some clanking sound. Cocking his head, he walked in to Ara's room and find Ara, Chung, and Add standing on her bed looking around. He also see all of Add's dynamo lying on the floor. Raised his eyebrow, he come to her room.

"You know, Rena's gonna mad when she found out all of you standing in bed with slippers."

"Hey Eldork! There's this huge rat in Ara's room!" Add explained to Elsword.

"So? You can just kick its ass out, can't you? Or don't tell me you just afraid to a little mouse?" ask Elsword confused.

"This isn't just normal rat, Elsword! This is REALLY HUGE rat running around in my room!" Ara cried out.

"Yeah! It's really big!" said Add as he put his hands 10 inches apart. Elsword confused.

"And its going to give us rabies and kill us!" Added Chung.

"Seriously, what in the Karis's name happen here?" said Elsword more and more confused.

"What? Elsword, don't tell me you and Karis-"

"WHAT?! THERE'S NO DAMN WAY I AND KARIS IN SOME RELATIONSHIP SHIT!"

"JUST SHUT THE SHIT UP, WILL YA?! NO NEED TO SHOUTIN'!" Add grumble.

Elsword rolling his eyes. "So, what happen here?"

"Like I said," Chung let out an annoyed sigh, "There's this HUGE rat running here."

"Are you sure it's a rat?" ask Elsword.

"Of course!" Yelled Add.

"Hm..." Elsword put his index finger to his chin and looking around.

"Ah! There it is!" Ara yelled and pointed her finger at the corner. Elsword looking at the corner.

"SHIT JUST GOT REAL!"

* * *

"ARMAGEDDON BLADE!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!"

"ARA, NO SWEARING!"

"ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCKING UP! NO NEED TO SHOUT!"

"THE SAME TO YOU, ADD!"

"SANDSTORM!"

"FOR AREN'S SAKE, STOP DOING THAT TO MY ROOM!"

"ELDORK! STOP THA- DAMN, MY EYES!"

"SHARPSHOOTER SYNDROME!"

"AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THE SAME?!"

"LIKE I SAID, NO SWEARING ARA!"

"MY EYES! DAMN ELDORK! APOCALYPSE!"

"HOEEE! DON'T DO THAT!"

Suddenly, they heard Raven's sound at the door and they fell silent for a moment.

"What are you doing? Why all of you in Ara's room? And why all of you so noisy in the morning? And why is Add calling Apo-chan? And why is this room like some haunted house? And why is there so many why's by the way?" Raven ask himself.

"There's some big rat here, Raven!"

"What?" Raven confused.

"Yeah! Its really big and it- THERE IT IS!" Elsword yelled and pointed his finger to behind Raven. Raven looking back and widened his eyes.

"SHIT!"

* * *

Eve was sitting at the living room when she heard the second war sound in Ara's room.

"RAVEN! STOP THAT! DON'T JUST SWING YOUR SWORD AROUND LIKE YOU PLAY FRUIT NINJA IN MY ROOM!"

"ARMAGEDDON BLADE!"

"WHY THE FUCKING SHIT ARE YOU ALL DOING THIS IN MY ROOM?!"

"APOCALYPSE!"

"HOEEE ADD! DON'T CALL APO-CHAN!"

"IT'S NOT APO-CHAN, DAMMIT! WHY ALL OF YOU CALLING IT APO-CHAN BY THE WAY?!"

"THERE IT IS! SANDSTORM!"

"NOOO! MY BED!"

"MY EYES! DAMN YOU ELDORK! DON'T SWING YOUR SWORD AROUND AND BRING SOME SAND!"

"HYPERSONIC STAB!"

"FOR FUCKIN' HELL'S SAKE, RAVEN STOP PLAYING FRUIT NINJA!"

"LIKE I CARE!"

"SCARED CHASE!"

"HOE CHUNG! WHAT ARE YOU- NOOOO MY AREN'S FIGURE COLLECTION!"

'LIKE I SAID, STOP BEING AN INCEST!"

"SHUT UP!"

"THERE IT IS! PANZER BUSTER!"

"HOEE THAT'S MY DAMN LAMP!"

"NO SWEARING ARA!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! RAGING WAVE!"

"OWWW- WHY ME?! ADD'S THE ONE WHO BROKE IT!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"SANDSTORM!"

"ELDORK! LIKE I FUCKING SAID, DON'T BRING SAND HERE! IT IRRITATED MY DAMN EYES!"

"Ahh... what a peaceful morning. Right, Oberon? Opelia?" said Eve as she drink her tea, not really care what happen in Ara's room.

"Good thing Rena and Aisha on mission." She whispered.

"You said something, my queen?" ask Oberon.

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

 **I know it's really bad right?**

 **Please review!**


End file.
